


Ossify

by dbw



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A word-of-the-day drabble: continuation of the final scene in <i>The Five Doctors.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ossify

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2006

**ossify \AH-suh-fy\, intransitive verb:  
1\. To change into bone; to become bony.  
2\. To become hardened or set in a rigidly conventional pattern.**

 

 

"Isn't it an honor, though? To be their President, I mean?" Tegan frowned.

The Doctor sighed. "Honor? If she had offered it to another member of the Council, perhaps it could be considered an honor."

"I don't understand. It isn't an honor that she offered the Presidency to you?"

"She didn't offer, Tegan, she commanded." He shrugged. "It's just another way to try to force me to conform to their way of thinking; to become as ossified as they themselves have become."

"Won't you be in trouble?"

"No more than usual." He grinned. "And that's the way I prefer it."


End file.
